


The Protector of the Reluctant King

by WeirdSpaceGeek



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: BBC Merlin inspired, But also there will be chaos and goofing around, Din Djarin did not sign up for the magical bullshit thank you very much, Din Djarin is their reluctant King, Good Parent Din Djarin, Kinda, Luke Skywalker is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mandalore is a kingdom, Merlin AU, Oblivious Din Djarin, Oblivious Luke Skywalker, Oblivious to magic not his feelings, Protective Din Djarin, Protective Luke Skywalker, Slow Burn, Soft Din Djarin, Some chapter are going to try to sound dramatic cause Skywalkers, The Force is Magic, Think of the Force then add some magical shit to it, You don’t have to watch Merlin to understand, idiots to lovers, no beta we die like stormtroopers, shockingly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdSpaceGeek/pseuds/WeirdSpaceGeek
Summary: Being born with the gift of magic, or the Force, was an immediate death sentence in the kingdom of Mandalore. If there is even a whisper of your name and magic in the same sentence, then you must prepare for your inevitable death. So when Luke Skywalker was given the task of protecting the Mand’alore it was a bit troubling. Luke finds himself caught in a whirlwind of fake identities, sudden promotions, unexpected crushes, and the concerning amount of death threats.Luke had only one thought running across his mind.May the force be with him.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 53
Kudos: 217





	1. The Whisper

**Quest 1: The Whisper**

**  
****༄**

Destiny had many plans for Luke. Far too many for him to keep up. He had honed his “abilities”, confronted his father, took down the tyrannical king, and saved many kingdoms from destruction. Nonetheless, it seems as if his destiny has yet to be fulfilled.

There are those that possess this great “ability” and depending on the kingdom are called a variety of names: Wizard, sorcerer, mage, warlock, witch, and so on and so forth. This also applies to the power they hold: Magic, sorcery, enchantment, witchcraft. Only to those that have this ability truly know who and what the power they have is called.

Jedi and the Force.

Luke Skywalker was proud to be a Jedi. He was able to do incredible things and help people with it. But his kind were not welcomed by many. So those born with the gift to use the force usually hide it. Their own existence making them scared for their self and their families safety. He was determined to change this. 

Luke was currently preparing to set out on a journey to find those like him. To create a sanctuary and school to nurture their gift. A place where they didn’t need to hide who they are to those around them. As he was leaving the kingdom, Alderaan, after saying his farewells along with promises to send letters, he came to a halt. A faint whisper echoed in his mind. It’s seems like Destiny wants him to do one more thing before he can continue his quest. Luke concentrated on the whisper till all he could hear was a clear voice that resonated throughout his entire being.

_Protect the Mand’alore. Protect his clan._

Not a lot of information was given but Luke knew he could work with this. A reluctant sigh escaped his lips. It’s not that Luke was terribly sullen at the fact that his journey was interrupted, it’s to put it simply, complicated. His first time meeting a Mandalorian was not exactly pleasant. He knew that he should not judge a whole group of people based on the actions of one. This was merely an additional factor as to why he’s concerned about this new development. Also Mandalore does not tolerate his kind. Sure their are Mandalorians that don’t care whether or not you are a Jedi but the law is quite a distressing problem. Those who are suspected of having magic must be executed.

Mandalore wasn’t the only kingdom to have this law but he usually doesn’t stick around those kingdoms for too long. Whereas, Luke might have to be in this kingdom for possibly an extended amount of time. It could be no more than a day to a month. He knew without a doubt that he is going to Mandalore. Lives depended on him and he will not let a family be killed knowing he could of done something.

Nonetheless, the main reason he was worried was because of Leia. If he gets caught and executed, well the fury of his sister will be inevitable. She will grab his dead body, find a way to bring him to life, lecture him about being a “recklessly martyr dumb fuck who has the intelligence of a womp rat”, then she will kill him. Call him selfish but he doesn’t want that to be the way he goes.

Luke turned backed to tell Leia and Han the change of plans. Maybe Leia won’t give him the lecture of the year.

* * *

Okay, so maybe he was dead wrong. All of her worries are completely justifiable. Even as her voice was bouncing off all of the walls of her room, Han giving him a smug look at finally not being the victim of Leia’s wrath, Luke felt a warmth spread all through him. The concern was emanating even as she put on an expression of fury. Luke watched Leia pace back and forth, while him and Han sat at edge of her bed.

“Leia, I’ll be careful. I can’t just standby as a family is in danger.” Luke smiled gently and tried to reassure her.

“What if-“ Leia stopped herself. Then pinched the bridge of her nose. She looks just like when she has to deal with “hare-brained imbecilic royals that can’t even wipe their own ass”.

Hans words not Luke’s. Actually, Luke came up with the first part of that statement.

Leia put her hand down and her face displayed her exasperation. But Luke could also see the determination glistening in her eyes.

“I’ll set up a means of transportation and supplies for your journey there.”

“You don’t have t-“ Leia held her hand up and Luke immediately stopped.

“Also we‘ll need to come up with a new identity and cover story. You can’t just barge in saying you’re Luke Skywalker.”

“I mean he could. The kid has done reckless things like that,” Han inputted unhelpfully then continued, “Why would his identity matter? Hasn’t Mandalore been in isolation for years. Doubt they’ll know about what he’s been up to.” Han pointed his thumb towards Luke.

“They’ve been welcoming others outside of their kingdom recently. They’re trying to establish trade routes and work their way to restoring how Mandalore was before the civil war.” Leia explained.

This surprised Luke. He would have thought that he would of heard about this before. Luckily, he didn’t run to Mandalore before telling Leia. That could have been a disaster.

“So they might know about him. Well what do you know, you’re famous.”

Luke rested his elbows on his knees, while he rested his head in his hands. This was already beginning to look like a disaster in the making. Luke Skywalker, what have you gotten yourself into again?


	2. Onwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke goes to Mandalore and meets someone new.

**Quest 2: Onwards**

༄

"Luke Starkiller, a twenty-five year old farmboy who wanted to travel beyond the crime infested desert kingdom that is, Tatooine. He studied various herbs with healing properties and is proficient when it comes to making healing solutions,” Leia looked at him to make sure he’s still paying attention.

Taking a deep breath she resumed, “Eventually, his skills impressed a court physician who chose to take him under their wing. He hopes to not only have a fresh start but make a name for himself. While uncertain about his decision to pick Mandalore as his new home, his desire to help with the efforts to restore a kingdom was overwhelming."

Leia really wanted this drilled in his head. Since this was at least the fifteenth time she told him his fake life story. 

"Isn't it a bit too close to home?" Luke questioned as he got settled in his cart. Hands tightly gripping the reins of a horse.

"This way you won't have to think to much if someone asks you a personal question. Also I've made sure that none of the dukes, merchants, or anyone that has interacted with us who happen to have connections to Mandalore will go running their mouths."

Han, who was securing all of the jars filled with questionable plants stopped his actions.

"How did you do that?" Han seemed a bit terrified at this.

"Han, there are things that are better left unknown."

Han gulped and nodded his head with quick acceptance, "Well everything's ready to go."

"Stay safe Luke. If you need anything or if something happens don't hesitate to ask." Leia reach up for one last hug and walked a few paces away.

Han and Leia stood off to the side as the horse started its trot.

"Thank you, and I'll make sure to send letters! Han you better not do anything stupid while I'm gone!" Luke bellows as he got farther and farther away.

"How could I? You're taking all the stupid with you!" Leia jabbed her elbow into Han, "Ow!"

Luke is really going to miss their antics. Just when he had gotten past the forest that shrouded Alderaan, he heard it. 

A small hushed voice was carried in the breeze, _"May the Force be with you."_

Luke instantly knew it was Leia and replied, just as soft, knowing that she'll hear it despite the volume and distance, _"May the Force be with you."_

Luke smiled and a sense of melancholy washed over him. He thought that saying goodbye the first time was bad. For some reason the second time triumphs the first.

But onward he must go.

* * *

Intimidating would be an understatement when it came to describing Mandalore and its citizens, Mandalorians. Which is saying something, especially since Luke has faced Leia’s wrath on more than one occasion.

Luke was staring at the helmet where he assumed was the individual's eyes. Yet the guard at the border of Mandalore did not budge. Stood still and silent. Seconds ticked by with only the noise of his horse that he has named Artoo, neighing. Luke was beginning to worry if there was something that he was supposed to do. Then it was like a candle was just lit.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I just need to," Luke was rummaging around his rucksack that lied next to him. After an embarrassing amount of time he finally found it, "Here you go."

Luke handed the Mandalorian a piece of parchment. The Mandalorian took it without delay.

"Luke Starkiller, apprentice to Court Physician Yoda of Dagobah," The Mandalorian scanned the letter of recommendation and inspected the royal seal, "You may pass."

The Mandalorian handed back the parchment and Artoo began to move. Luke wanted to sigh with relief but managed to keep it in. Leia knew that although Mandalore was letting outsiders into their kingdom, not just anyone could enter. Mandalore had a higher amount of security before, but due to circumstances they're more lack. A letter of recommendation with a royal seal or any definitive proof that you had a valuable skill set that could contribute to their kingdom was mandatory. 

Luke felt guilty about lying to not only that Mandalorian but everyone within Mandalore. It was somewhat appeased by the snippets of truth scattered within his fake identity. He was trained by Yoda, just in the ways of the Force and brief potion lessons. Dogabah, while an actual kingdom, was a great distance away from Mandalore. Far too great to even bother sending a message or to travel to in order to confirm a mere letter.

The seal however was the most crucial element. That guard and even every members of royalty are taught which royal seal is legitimate. Only one is made for the monarch of a kingdom and is passed down. Unfortunately, Han has been to Dogabah and one drunken bet a year ago led to a royal seal that is now being used. Han was so pleased with himself as Leia forged the letter of recommendation.

Luke must remember to go back to Dogabah and apologize after he is done with this quest. He also sent a mental apology to his late teacher for taking advantage of the kingdom that welcomed him, along with his name.

Slowly but surely they passed various buildings. Ranging from rundown shacks, little makeshift huts, and homes clearly in construction. Many others would be devastated by the state that their homes were in. Luke has seen one too many faces be covered with the look of defeat as they gaze upon the rubble of their homes. One of the many casualties that war brings, that the Empire brought.

However they weren’t devastated, they had this same aura of determination that Leia also has. One look and you could already tell that no mountain or disaster is going to hinder their path. That when they set their minds on a goal, you better pray to whoever even thinks to step in their way.

Luke is somewhat baffled that he was needed here. The Mandalorians are strong in many ways. While their kingdom isn’t exactly in the best of shape they still managed to pick themselves back up. A civil war that devastated both sides, and an attack from the Empire when they were in a vulnerable state. History has told stories of kingdoms that have fallen and been forgotten for less. Not only that but it is said that the Mand’alore is supposed to be one of the best warriors in Mandalore. Luke is beginning to doubt his competency.

A giggle, having the same effects as the sound of soothing wind chimes, was heard to Luke’s left. He peered down towards the sound to see a child walking beside his moving cart. The child looked eerily similar to his late Master Yoda. The child was holding a frog and Luke can’t tell if he should or should not take comfort in another similarity that the kid and Master Yoda had beyond appearances. The love for those slimy amphibians that Luke had to hunt down for Yoda. He was told it was a part of his training but Luke knew it was a lie.

The child looked at Luke and held his arms up, frog held within the confines of his right hand, and spoke to him. But not out loud.

 _“Up!”_ The child’s voice spoken through the Force.

Oh no. Then like a mind trick he felt compelled to scrutinize the child’s wardrobe. Luke glanced at the child’s hand and saw a glimmer of metal. In the same hand that held the frog one of his fingers adorned a ring. It held the signet of a mudhorn.

He’s not just a Mandalorian child with the abilities to use the Force. No, he’s the Mand’alore’s child that can use the Force.

Luke picked him up and set him down right next to him before speaking, “How about we get you back to your father.”

 _“Buir!”_ The child nodded happily. 

Yes, his buir. His buir that will possibly kill him. Yes, this is going splendidly. Luke has a inkling of a feeling that Destiny has it out for him. 

* * *

Grogu could feel someone that is like him. It compelled him to sneak out of his room. Towards this sense of familiarity. He waddled as far as his legs could take him. Only to be met with a man with the shiniest hair he has seen and many jars of possible food.

Grogu felt this connection with the stranger that introduced himself as Luke. A connection that he had only felt with his buir. It was warm and compassionate, surrounding him like one his buir’s hugs. It makes him want to take a nap. But he could also feel a connection between his buir and Luke. Faint, almost imagined but still there. Grogu knew they were all connected.

Grogu hid a smile at the chance for a bigger family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grogu knows what’s up


	3. Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first life threatening situation and a warning.

**Quest 3: Fine**  
  


༄

Often times he wonders how he manages to get into situations such as this. It hasn't even been a minute since he placed Grogu right besides him on his cart. Now he's surrounded by guards that are pointing beskar spears that are a bit too close for comfort. 

"What are you doing with the Mand'alore's child." One guard asked or more like demanded.

Luke felt sweat building up on his temple.This was just a misunderstanding but even he knows that he looks completely and utterly guilty of kidnapping. No amount of explaining will put him in a good light. At least not without evidence, that he doesn't have.

* * *

This was not how he envisioned his first meeting with the one he's supposed to protect to be. Nor is it the one he wants it to be. Regrettably he can't change it even though he so desperately desires it.

Luke really hopes that first impressions aren't significant to Mandalorians. Or this will make his already complicated life more difficult.

Okay, Luke knows first impression aren't that big of a deal. But he wants the right to be dramatic and considering his situation he has definitely earned it. Currently, Luke is cuffed and behind him are two Mandalorian guards pointing their spears at him. Armor just a shade lighter than their King’s.

Before him is the Mand'alore, sitting upon a throne made of cool dark stone, on his person are multiple knives. Sharpened to perfection. So sharp he can nearly cut himself just looking at it. Despite this being a daunting image, it is softened by the child held within his arms.

"This is all a misunderstanding, Mand'alore, sir, your highness." Luke cringed at himself.

He knew he should have taken up those etiquette lessons Leia offered. Luke had to fight through the urge to crawl into the deepest darkest hole and hide for eternity.

"He was following my cart and I was trying to return him to his home. I just arrived here-"

The door of the throne room opened intervening into his explanation. A servant was carrying a tray with refreshments and cookies for the child. This wouldn't have been such a prominent action if there wasn't a distinct smell that wafted after she passed him. Luke furrowed his brow, concentrating on the onslaught of information that bombarded his mind. The smell was so familiar.

Most wouldn't even be mindful of it, subtle, verging on odorless. Luke only identified it because of Yoda drilling into his head how to recognize various poisons. The Mortaeus flower capable of killing a person within days. But the process can be sped up with spells. Luke has never seen the effects it has on a child. A fully grown human can fight it for days until they die in a comatose state. The child may only have minutes.

Luke had to do something quickly, "Mand'alore!"

 _“Stop!”_ He spoke through the Force at the same time.

By the time the knowledge registered into his brain and he took action, it was too late. The child had drunk from the chalice.

They could only watch as the child’s big doe eyes dulled almost instantly. As if a fog was masking all the life that was just there. Slowly the child’s eyes began to close.

_“Sleepy.”_

Devastation hit Luke like an earthquake. Tremors of despair traveled all throughout his body. Rattling down to his bones. He felt the life of one so young and innocent fading right in front of his eyes.

The cup fell from the child hands and spilled onto the floor. Tiny body basically collapsing on itself.

“Ad’ika!” The Mand’alores grip tightened as the child became dead weight.

Luke moved to help but one of the guards shoved his body to the ground. Putting a foot on his back and keeping pressure. The other guard apprehended the servant who was surprisingly complaisant.

“I can help! I’m a physician!” The Mand’alore’s helmet looked at his direction.

“Mand’alore he’s probably behind this. Him and the-“ The guards who has his foot on him interjected.

“Save him.” The Mand’alore’s deep voice silenced everyone in the room.

“I need supplies from my cart. There’s a jar with the label Mortaeus. I need hot water, gloves, and a cup.”

“That’s it?” The guards were incredulous.

“Yes. Hurry please! He doesn’t have much time.” Luke pleaded as his voice weakened at the end.

The Mand’alore nodded his head at the guard holding Luke down. With little hesitation they got off and ran to get the materials. The Mand’alore kept him pinned to the floor with just his gaze. While the other guard escorted the servant away, calling another to take their place.

It took no longer than five minutes before the guard and others came back. The items were placed in front of him: A kettles with steaming hot water, the jar containing a flower, one cup for drinking, and gloves.

He was going to start making the antidote but a hand got in his way. 

“No. Tell us what to do. You won’t be touching anything.” The same dreaded guard halted his movement.

Luke explained, “Put on the gloves. Open the jar and there should be a flower. Do not touch the petals, pick only the leaves and put it in the kettle. Let it steep for at least a minute. Then pour it into the child’s mouth. He needs to at least drink a cup full.”

As they proceeded to follow his directions Luke begun to get agitated. The antidote was needed soon. The child’s life was fading, a mere flickering candlelight compared to the blazing sun that it was earlier. Although he had what was vital to create the antidote. There was still a step that he didn’t tell. He needed to perform a spell.

Once they finished the brewing process Luke’s looked down and willed the Force to trip the individual carrying the pot and cup. The Mandalorian tripped on nothing and the antidote was send falling. The sound of gasps filled the air.

Luke reached out with his cuffed hands, caught the burning hot kettle and cup. Closing his eyes he said the incantation in his head. 

_“Seópan ærest wearð feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dom. Dreamleas gebad he gewann langsum.”_

The glow from his eyes that came with performing magic went unnoticed. Eyes closed, disguised as pain from the kettle.

Luke set the cup and kettle gingerly on the ground. Paused for a second then went ahead and reached for the items again. Pouring a cup of the antidote with red blistered hands and held it towards the Mand’alore. Nobody stopping his actions.

The Mand’alore took the cup, opened the child mouth, and slowly tipped the antidote into the child’s mouth.

Not even a minute after finishing the cup did the child awaken. The tension in the room was alleviated. 

_“Hot. Mouth burns, it does.”_ The child made a disgruntled face.

The sickening feeling of panic left as of it was never there. Only pure relief filled Luke’s heart. 

“In my cart I have some vials. The one labeled commulceo can help the child’s throat. The antidote was still hot and must have burnt his mouth a bit. It’s like a syrup, taste is awful, but it can soothe and help heal his throat.” Luke directed to the Mand’alore.

_“Hungry.”_

Luke restrained himself from letting out a fond laugh. Even after a life threatening situation the child’s mind is on food.

“The poisons must have drained a lot of his energy. So giving him lots of food is a must.”

_“Hugs.”_

“Along with a healthy dose of cuddles.” Luke could not help but let out a little laugh at the end of the statement.

The child babbled in agreement.

It seemed as if the Mand’alore was thinking of what to say until, “Take him down to the dungeon. We’ll decide what to do with him later.”

One Mandalorian guard grabbed his shoulder and hefted him of the ground. Practically dragging him out of the room. 

The child made confused noises. Batting at his fathers armor.

_“Everything will be fine young one. Everything is fine.”_

_“Grogu.”_ He cooed.

 _“Everything will be fine Grogu.”_ Luke sent a wave of reassurance.

* * *

Everything is not fine. Sitting in a damp and cold dungeon. Across from him in another cell was the servant as his only company. A chill crawled up his spine every single time he looked at them.

Something was wrong. Their helmet was removed and their face was still. Whole body motionless like a statue or a puppet with its strings cut. Every second their face was getting paler.

This wasn’t right.

“Guards!” Luke howled.

A sigh and the distinct sound of boots greeting stone echoed.

“What is it.” The guard huffed out.

“The servant, there’s something wrong with them.”

The helmeted head turned away and looked at the other prisoner.

They crossed their arms, ”Seems fine to me.”

Luke wanted to further prove his case but the words were lodged in his throat. Eyes solely focused on the servant. The guard noted his attention was elsewhere and looked at the servant too.

Their eyes were stained black. The darkest shade they have ever seen. Darker than the night sky. Coming out of every orifices was what seemed to be ink. Dripping down their face and onto the floor. Pooling into a puddle and morphing into words.

**Mox.**

Soon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke’s eyes glow green when doing magic. 
> 
> Luke throughout the chapter:   
> (；ﾟДﾟ)


	4. Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is released and yet he gets into another predicament.

**Quest 4: Disguise**

**༄** ****

  
The servant was dead. The guards dragged the body out, smearing the ink, and painting the floor. One long trail, like a brush stroke, the only remanent of the servant. Proving that they were indeed not a figment of Luke's imagination.

Surreal, is the only word that could describe this state of affairs.

Dark magic polluted the air, leaving the taste of ash lingering on his tongue. How come he didn't sense it sooner? Necromancy is a skill only available to those corrupted to the Dark Side. Who gave into the temptation that is dark magic.The servant must've been dead for quite sometime. Manipulating the dead body from a distance and still managing to keep a stable connection. Blocking their presence from his senses. They must be somewhat skilled, no mere beginner could do this.

Now the question is why. Why send him a message? Or was it a warning? He could ruin their plans by knowing of their existence, so why bother going through all that effort. He needs answers.

* * *

Spending the night in a dungeon where a person just died was distressing. Luke could barely sleep, not when the sith could easily attack him when he's resting. So when the guard, the same one who witnessed the event with the servant, showed up in the morning he was already awake. They brought positive news that made him want to jump in joy. Apparently, the Mandalorian guard stationed at the border confirmed his innocence. His daily report established that his arrival to Mandalore occurred at the exact time Grogu disappeared from the palace. He couldn't have taken him, unless if he instantaneously gained the power of super speed or teleportation. Or perhaps magic.

Not that he will ever confirm or deny that assertion.

Luke Starkiller is a free man once again. Han is going to burst at the seams with laughter, once he's told that he managed to get put in the dungeons in a day. As he was released from his restraints, guard carefully watching as he avoided touching anything with his blistered hands. A heavy weight at the bottom of his gut had dissipated.

Luke smiled gratefully at the guard, "Thank you..."

"Cara Dune." She introduced.

"Luke Starkiller," realizing his mistake,"but you already knew that. Sorry I'm new here."

Luke internally facepalmed at himself.

"Yeah, I can tell." Amusement prevalent in her tone, "Before anything else I do have to tell you something."

A spark of curiosity lit inside of Luke," Oh, what is it?"

Rolling her eyes and obviously mocking her formal speech, "The Mand'alore sends his deepest apologizes. For not only on behalf of his guards but also his actions towards you. If you wish, a room is currently prepared for you along with anything you may need provided."

Baffled and in slight denial only a single word slipped from Luke's lips, "What?"

Forgoing any sense of formality she reiterated, "Mando feels guilty about yesterday. He knows you currently don't got a place to stay and is willing to let you stay until you can find one."

Still not believing what he was hearing, "T-That's a generous offer. Very kind of him but..."

Contrary to others beliefs he in fact did not have a death wish. The closer he is to the Mand'alore his chances of survival diminishes. More likely to be discovered and sentenced to death. Before, Luke believed that he would just keep an eye on the Mand'alore from a distance. Get involved only when necessary.

However, he'll be able to protect the Mand'alore and his child better if he were closer. Shame slapped Luke on the face. If he had to risk his well-being in order to protect other of course there's no question. 

A Sith is here and who knows what they plan on doing next. He can't let his own fears and hesitation cost him lives.

Making up his mind Luke found the words to finish his previous statement, "I don't want to intrude."

"I'm sure if he truly minded he wouldn't have offered."

She then turned around, back facing him, and started to walk away. Cara looked over her shoulder as she left the dungeon and threw him a question, "Are you gonna stand there all day or are you going to follow me?"

Not waiting a second longer to escape his prison cell he jogged up beside her. She lead the way up and towards the palace halls. His eyes had to adjust to the brightness from the risen sun. A breath of fresh rejuvenating his ash filled lungs. Only the rhythmic tapping of their footsteps invaded their ears. That was until Cara looked at Luke. 

"Somethings been bugging me," Luke's only response to that was a raised brow, "Why are you here, in Mandalore? What's your purpose?"

Luke blinked, surprised by her question, "I know quite a bit about healing, plants that have multiple uses and remedies. I've been practicing medicine for years now,” Actually they're potions and spells that he disguises as ordinary medicine,“and I just wanted to help. Figured that this would be a good start."

Cara went silent. He didn't know if that was a bad sign. Was she analyzing every word he's spoken, dissecting it to see what was true. Rather was he simply paranoid and seeing threats in places that held none.

Abruptly, she stopped in front of a door. Brushing past him she opened the door and a decently sized room greeted Luke's eyes. A bed tucked in the corner with a desk not far from it, chest at the end of his bed for personal belongings, and a window giving him the view of the outside world. Not much of a view since this was the first floor, but compared to the dungeon this was luxury.

The loud sound of the door being closed and dragging shocked him out of his stupor. Cara had placed the chest in front of the door making sure that nobody can enter.

Luke's has no clue what was going on, was the invitation a rouse for him to fall into a false sense of security. Did he unintentionally say the spell for the antidote aloud? No, if that were the case then they would've just killed him in the dungeon. For two days in a row dread was coursing through his veins.

"Cara is something the matter?" Questions have been filling Luke's mind recently. He loathes not knowing what's going on.

"Let me tweak the question before and see if you'll give me the actual answer. Why is Luke Skywalker in Mandalore?"

A gasp lodged in his throat threatening to escape. He pushed it down and steeled his expression, "I don't who you're talking about."

Cara lifted the helmet off and held it with one arm. Unimpressed and certainly not amused, "Cut the bullshit. I know who you are."

Luke really wanted to just run. That window was looking very pleasant right now. One little jump, potential glass shards piercing his skin, and he could make it back to his cart.

"Don't even try. Do you see this," She pointed to a tattoo that upon her face, underneath her left eye. What graced her face was the Rebel Alliance symbol, the Starbird.

The Rebel Alliance, a groups of kingdoms that banded together in order to face a greater threat. The Empire, a kingdom ruled by a tyrannical king and his right hand dark mage, his father, focused on taking over every other kingdom. The kingdoms part of the Rebel Alliance trained many knights, Luke was one of them.

Using every arsenal he had, especially magic, made him infamous. Tales of him destroying a dark magic or Sith artifact with the power to wipe out millions made his name well known. When he "defeated"the Emperor and his dark mage many knights looked up at him in awe. Misplaced reverence in his opinion, destroying the artifact was a group effort and many knights gave their lives so he could succeed. The Emperor is a whole new jar of grubs. No matter how many times he tried to clarify what truly happened it didn't seem to make a difference.

"You're a Rebellion Knight." Luke said in resignation. Looking up at the sky and wished that this wasn't occurring.

"Was a Rebellion Knight. I took an early retirement. You on the other hand have not," Cara stood straight and tall demanding answers. Her presence reminding Luke of Leia and hopes that they never meet. Who knows what they would be capable of doing together, "So why are you here? In a place where you'll be killed instantly."

Luke smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck,"It’s complicated.”

“Simplify it.” Setting down her helmet on the ground, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

He knew that he couldn’t get out of this situation. To tell the truth he could but that would make everything worse. Finding the words to explain why he’s here and not sound utterly insane was puzzling, “The Force told me that the Mand’alore needed to be protected. Him and his clan.”

“The Force?” Her face was the very definition of incredulous.

“Most call it magic. It’s real name is the Force.” Luke clarified.

“Your magic is sentient.”

Scratching his temple,” Yes, possibly. There’s a lot I don’t know about the Force. My formal training was...” Giving Yoda a piggyback ride while searching for frogs flashed before his eyes,”unorthodox and the rest is self taught.”

Cara was visibly confused, frustrated, and

dumbfounded. A mix of emotions that Luke knew all too well. Those were the very same he felt during his training.

“What the kriff!”

“Cara, I promise I’m not here cause of any malicious intent,” His voice portraying his desperation,”I just know they’re in danger and I can help. Please, I know this is asking too much from you but don’t tell your king.”

Luke shut his eyes, begging that the Skywalker luck did not mess with him this time.

“Okay.”

He couldn’t believe his ear. Tempted to ask her to repeat that but held his tongue. Luke opened his eyes and witnessed the internal conflict. Cara body was tense, shoulders hunched and facial expression telling him all he needed to know. A tired acceptance.

“I won’t tell him,” A sigh released itself, “Luke you saved my people’s live, their home, so yes I’ll keep your magic a secret, but don’t expect anything else from me.”

“Your people? I don’t recall saving Mandalore before.” He had no idea what she was talking about or if she got the correct person. 

“I’m from Alderaan. This,” Gesturing to all of herself in Mandalorian armor, “is a disguise. Mando is my friend and he called in a favor.”

What favor would need his friend to be in disguise as a Mandalorian.

Seeing the confusion and question about to leave his mouth, she stopped him before he could even start,”I need to go, get settled and I’ll come get you in a few hours. Mando wants to speak to you.”

Cara moved the chest back into place with minimum effort. As she opened the door, body halfway out of the entranceway, Luke had to say one last thing.

“Thank you, really. I just, thank you.” There weren’t any other words that can express his gratitude.

Cara paused for a moment, nodded her head a bit but didn’t look back at him. Then set out to walk away going who knows where.


	5. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din meets Luke again, and a child is named accidentally. A subtle hint is given from Luke.

**Quest Five: The Offer**

**༄**

Din was having a stressful day. A stressful couple of months if he was honest with himself. He wasn't cut out to be a leader, being responsible for the lives of hundreds of people, his people. But defeating Moff Gideon, a knight from the Empire, who led an attack against Mandalore in times of unrest really drew attention. Bo-Katan, who traveled the world to find Gideon and prove herself worthy of being Mand'alore, barely put up a fight when he was given the title. His attempt of giving it to her were futile.   
  


_**"I can't be Mand'alore." Past Din said in disbelief.** _

_**Gritting her teeth, "You are. You have proven yourself worthy and been acknowledged by the people of Mandalore."** _

_**"My first act as Mand'alore is to make you the new ruler."** _

_**"That's not how this works." She said plainly, as if this action was the dumbest move to try and pull.** _

  
Now he's here, on a throne that he never wanted. Waiting for the day when Bo-Katan will take it from him. He knew she'll find a way, but it's just the matter of when. At the moment she has appointed herself as his advisor of sorts. 

There are days when he wants to scream in his helmet and bash his head on the wall. Today was one of them. His son, who was recently poisoned, was cradled in his arms. Din didn't want him to leave his sights not even for a second. They both were waiting at his obnoxiously large dining table for their guest.

Embarrassment settled in his skin. His ad'ika was notorious for wandering off, but after his kidnapping by Gideon he wasn't taking any chances. He falsely accused an outsider of a crime that they didn't commit. A physician, with bright blue eyes that resembled the clear sky and a reassuring smile constantly painted on his face. Even apprehended the physician's, Luke he recalled, held nothing but concern for him and his child. A warm feeling nestled in his heart.

Abruptly, he was drawn out of his thoughts. The knob on the door for the dining room was twisting. Cara held the door open and another figure emerged, Luke.

Din got up and stood in front of his seat, "Sit." He gestured towards the chair across from him and sat back down. 

Luke looked back at Cara with incertitude, and she nodded. He took his seat and Cara took this as a cue to leave. Din took a split second to examine his guest. Blonde hair tousled with bangs caressing his forehead, and clothes ruffled, patches of dirt littering his tunic. His eyes were the one thing he kept going back to, it could even bring the ocean to shame. Crystal clear pools of blue, shimmering in the light, alluring those he sets his sights on.

Din was transfixed. 

"Gah!" His ad'ika arms stretched across the table, reaching for Luke. 

His arms tensed, unwilling to let his child depart the confines of his hold. As much as Luke intrigued him he didn't trust him. Not fully anyway, he did save his child from poison, still years of regularly looking over his shoulder as a bounty hunter warned him not to give his trust out so easily. As a King he understood that he must be wary of everyone.

Luke's hands remained on his lap and softly spoke his greetings,"Its an honor to properly meet you." His gaze trailed back to his child. "And it's wonderful to see you again, Grogu."

"Grogu?" Din questioned Luke as his child's head perked up at the word.

"Huh?" He commented distractedly.

"You called him Grogu, why?" Din noticed that his ad'ika would pay attention every time he said that specific word.

Luke looked at him blank, processing the question, then a splash of pink dusted his face. "Oh! My mistake, he looks so similar to one of the kids I treated before in Dagobah." 

Din tilted his head down, staring at his ad'ika, "Grogu?"

"Bwa?" He looked up, unintelligible babble responded to him. Then looked away and reached towards Luke again.

Unable to hide the endearment from his voice, "Groguu." Making sure to draw out the last letter, gaining his attention. Wide ingenuous eyes, peered up at him in bewilderment. Tiny hands patting his helmet, speaking indecipherable words.

Din's helmet hid the smile gracing his face. His son rarely spoke nowadays afterGideon. He's been getting better and making progress, but Din anticipated that the poisoning would delay his speech even further. So this eased his worries a bit.

"He didn't have a name?" Luke asked, not condescendingly but curiously.

Forgetting of the other's presence, thinking only of the euphoria that was swelling his heart at hearing his child's chatter. Regarded his guest and rushed to put on a reserved facade. Something more suited for a King. 

"My child is a foundling. I didn't want to..." Din tapered off, unsure how to explain his reasoning without delving into more personal territory.

His child's name might be the last reminder he has of his birth parents. Guilt gnawed on his conscious at trying to take that away for him. He was aware that he couldn't refer to his son as ad'ika or the child for the rest of his life. It was in due time till he had to pick a name and it came sooner than he predicted. Din should be bothered that a stranger just gave his son a name, even accidentally, but he wasn't. It felt oddly right, a missing piece clicking into place. His child's enthusiastic reaction to that name was also a major contributing factor.

Luke didn't badger him for an answer. Letting his half-done reply die down without a struggle. A soft gaze and little grin held patience and softheartedness. That smile made butterflies run amok in his stomach. Heat crawling up his neck and settled beneath his eyes. Thankful that the helmet was a barrier to onlookers.

Din’s arms loosed just a tad. Grogu taking the chance, crawled onto the table and waddled to Luke. Plopping down on the wooden surface, tugging at his sleeve until he grasped his wrist. 

Changing the subject Luke broke the brief period of silence, "You highness, sorry if I'm being rude but may I ask what you wanted to talk about?" His hands moved to rest on the table, palms up, fingers twiddling.   
  


Din felt as if he forgot something but ignored it.

  
"What do you plan on doing during your stay in Mandalore?"

The skin between his brows creased, “I’m planning on using my remedies to help people, your highness.”

“Cara told me that’s your goal. How do plan on going about it?”

Wide blue eyes squinted in concentration. “I have plenty of supplies in my cart at the moment. I was thinking of traveling around the kingdom, offering my help.”

“When you use all of your supplies?” 

Luke’s bit his lower lip. “There’s the woods not far from the borders. Must be filled with plants I can use.” A surge of confidence must have flowed through him, doubt fleeing his tone. 

Din was reckless and impulsive, he admits. However, after taking the role of king it made him think through his options more meticulously. His choices affect not only himself anymore, but his people.

Maybe he did not quell his hasty nature wholly. Since his voice bolted out from the restriction that was his mouth before his mind caught up. “If I offered you a position in the palace, would you take it?”

Luke was astonished, his jaw dropping just a smidge. Fingers ceased and a wheezing was heard. A cough fit racked Luke’s body. “I was not expecting that,” He rested a hand on his heart, “That’s, oh, wow.” His capability to construct a sentence eluded him.

Din was also in shock. He had no idea what compelled him to say that. Bo-Katan was going to yell at him, strangle him, and take the throne.

“You won’t have to travel to get what you need, a space to work, shelter, food, and money. I believe this is a good offer.” Din tried to keep his voice impassive.

“Just giving me a place to stay is enough.” His dazed appearance quickly turned troubled. “Will I be given time to go out and treat those outside of the palace?” 

“Of course.”

“Then I’ll accept your gracious offer, your highness.” His face smoothed out and looked down. Eyelashes scarcely concealing the blue gaze as they peeked through. The corner of his lips upturned.

Din knows that giving a position in the palace to a stranger was irresponsible. He should take it back and apologize for leading Luke on.

Yet, this felt like the perfect thing to do. Keeping him as close as possible.

He studied Luke pausing on his fluffy hair, to counting every freckle that he could see. But his eyes, always the eyes, he would go back to.

The feeling of a tugging string that led him back to his child was yanking him to Luke.

Din didn’t believe in fate or destiny but he’s close to reconsidering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Din has a type. He’s trying to be professional on the outside but inside he’s failing
> 
> Luke still thinks he’s intimidating and only soft for his kid. Little does he know.


	6. Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke doesn’t notice a crush, and what was that? There’s a tournament soon?

**Quest 6: Vision**

༄

  
In the comfort of his room Luke sat on his bed and looked down at his hands, good as new. No blisters or pain. As if he never got injured in the first place. He got a pair of gloves that covered his hands.

He pulled a risky move. A dumb move Leia would call it if she heard what he did.

Luke didn't know if the king was messing with him. If this was some sort of test or he genuinely doesn't know. Grogu held an affinity to healing. Enormous talent with the Force. In the middle of the conversation he managed to restore his hands without saying an incantation. Kriff, he showed his healed hands on the table and the Mand'alore didn't mention a thing.

Master Yoda told him that his potions and healing was something he had to work on. He did work on it later after the fall of the Empire. From abysmal to subpar. His talents was more on combat oriented spells. Using the force in ways that gives him the advantage in battle.

Luke doesn't like violence. Killing people even evil empire knights, haunted him. He didn't want that to be all he was know for, fighting. Healing was his redemption. A light that guided him away from his blood soaked path. Luke felt shame at the tendril of envy that formed when he witnessed Grogu's natural talent for it.

A knock on his door disturbed his reflecting.

"Come in!" He dusted off his clothes and stood in the middle of the room.

Like an unstoppable force Cara came barging in. "How did you do it?" She asked after kicking the door closed behind her. Rushing to Luke and grabbing both of his shoulders in her hands.

"How did I do what?"

Her hands shook him, the world moving uncontrollably. "Mando gave you a job! Was it a spell or a potion."

Scandalized Luke said, "What no! I didn't use magic on him. He just gave it to me," A pondering look formed, "Probably as an apology for the misunderstanding and thanks for the antidote." Shrugging his shoulder in nonchalance and in the process shaking off Cara's hands.

"Yeah, no." Cara crossed her arms in front of her chest. "It took beating him in a fight and a fighting alongside him to gain an ounce of his trust."

"You beat the Mand'alore?" Luke was incredulous when he heard this. The king was supposed to be one of the best, if not the best warrior in Mandalore.

"An overwhelming victory." She said with such self assurance that Luke can't help but want to believe her.

He walked back to his bed and sat down, facing her. "I don't know. He just suddenly offered me a job. I'm still shocked about it."

"It's not like him to do this." Cara paced around his room. "You an outsider, come with your porg eyes and-" Abruptly, she stopped as if she finally found the answer, and a teasing grin morphed on her face. "Oh, I see."

Luke can tell it wasn't anything good. "What do you see?" He was kind of scared by her reaction. It felt as if there was an inside joke that he was not apart of.

A laugh that would send chills up the Emperor's spine overwhelmed his sense of hearing.

Mirth soaking in her sentence. "First Omera and now you." Containing her cackling, "I see some similarities. The freckles, you seem like the type to be good with kids, sunny disposition-"

Everything she was listing was going over his head. Luke just zoned out as she spoke of her musings. Now, that Luke has a position in the palace he wants to brush up on and further his knowledge on healing.

"-off your feet tomorrow after the competition."

"Competition?" Managing to get his head out of the clouds, hearing that word sent a ominous feeling.

"A tournament and the winner gets to fight him."

Luke was speechless and couldn't believe his ears. The Mand'alore was purposely putting himself in danger as a source of entertainment. He could already see his blonde hair turning gray and wrinkles forming.

He let out a strangled, "Why?"

"Even though he's been elected King, the Mandalorians want to make sure they've chosen the best warrior. All Mand'alore's have participated in this tradition."

The Force is trying to make his job difficult, it has to be. That or the Skywalker luck is finally kicking in.

"Cara, please tell me my cart has all my stuff still."

Luke's is going to need all the help he can get.

Thankfully, none of his materials are gone. They were taken out of his cart and placed in a separate room, his designated workplace. His vials, jars, and miscellaneous items resides on the large table. An empty bookshelf lined one wall and devoid of any windows. Which Luke was grateful for, since he'll be able to use the Force with better privacy.

Skimming over all the items laid out in front of him, he located two thick book. One of them titled _Plants and its Various Uses_ , the other _Recognizing Sicknesses_.

Boring pieces of literature, nothing out of the ordinary.

Pages were worn out on the edges, slowly deteriorating. Luke blew on the covers and the words vanished. Its true image manifested. The shabby books mended itself as if time was rewinding on the object. A whiff of new parchment and ink saturated the area.

Luke's very own Grimoire. Filled to the brim with spells that he was taught, created, or in its preliminary version. It's companion, a potion book written by Master Yoda. Honestly, an illusion spell wasn't even imperative on this text, for the handwriting was basically chicken scratch. Luke spoke of this in Yoda's presence and got a whack from a staff as a reward.

Flipping the pages of his Grimoire he skimmed nearly every section. Words upon words flooded his vision. Until one spell peaked his interest, _Shatterpoint_.

This can be applied to either objects or people. By using the Force he can detect a weak point in the structure of both living and non-living beings. Then using that information he can exacerbate the weakness.

The perfect spell to temporarily incapacitate a belligerent opponent. He's not saying he's going to rig the tournament but if an immediate action is _imperative_ then...Okay, yes, he's absolutely going to rig the tournament.

It'll be subtle, Luke was all about subtle. Sure, this wasn’t exactly how he wanted to go about things. When all he wanted to do is further his healing skills, but if keeping a guilty conscience for a bit longer is what it takes then so be it.

After applying a illusion spell back onto items that could incriminate him, he left his cozy workspace and headed back to his room. Sleep didn't come easy that night. Visions of a shield and the death of the Mand'alore plaguing his rest.

* * *

  
  


The hustling and bustling woke him up. Shouts of stressed palace servants and clattering could be heard. His day began by wiping his bleary eyes, and wishing he could go back to bed. The temptation of sleep was lulling him back to a world of dreams.

"LUKE! GET UP!" Banging shook his bulky wooden door.

In a totally dignified manner, on instinct he sprang up from the bed then tripped on his blanket, and face planted on the cold floor. What a way to start this wonderful laidback non-eventful day.

"I'm up..." A muffled response left his smushed face as he turned his head just enough not be kissing the ground constantly.

Either not hearing his reply or not caring, Cara kicked opened his door.

"Hurry up slow poke. You should have been at the medical tent by now."

"What?" Heart rate spiking at this announcement.

"Didn't I tell you? Must have slipped my mind." She walked out leaving him to get ready.

The Force, Skywalker luck, and Cara are out to get him. It's official.

Slowly heaved himself up, hurriedly thrown on one of the few outfits he had and stepped out. Cara rested on the wall beside his door and gave him a once over. Silently guided him to where he needed to be.

On the way to a tent not far from a coliseum he bumped into a Mandalorian, helmet held under his arm, and face on full display. A blush tinted his cheeks and the tips of his ears. The stranger towered over Luke, he had dirty blonde hair bordering on brown, scruff on his chin, and gray-blue eyes that sent a pleasant shiver through his body. Regardless of the armor unfortunately covering his body, Luke can tell that the strangers body was all muscle.

"Sorry, sir." Luke meekly spoke and tried to follow Cara.

But a blinding smile made Luke's knees go weak. "It's okay. A deep chuckle that made Luke's brain malfunction left his lips. "No need for sir, I'm just Engres."

"Luke." He offered a clammy hand to shake. Thank the force that gloves were part of Mandalorian armor.

Engres repeated, testing how his name rolled off the tongue. Satisfied he asked, "Well Luke I hope I see you around."

"I hope not-" Cutting himself off before clarifying. "I'm a physician. So if I see you again it'll most likely be because your hurt and-" He's rambling and should stop before this god of a man gets annoyed. 

Engres only had an amused expression. While Luke had the urge to cover his face with his hands. "I have to go, sorry!" Embarrassed, he jogged to catch up to Cara.

Not noticing the shield idly strapped on Engres's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I imagined Engres as Chris Hemsworth. Luke’s just like squidward “oh no he’s hot”
> 
> Sorry just filler and giving information that will help for future chapters. 
> 
> But shenanigans are in the next chapter. If you watched Merlin, oh boy, you’ll know the amount of ridiculousness about to happen.


	7. Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke just wants this ridiculous tournament to be banned.

**Quest 7: Shield**

༄

"I studied for about ten minutes on tournament etiquette and after I did I came to a conclusion." Luke said as he was getting all of his items in order. Making sure medical supplies were in reach and prepared. Sweat forming on his temples from both the heat and anxiety.

"Which is." Cara blandly replied. Standing at the opening of the tent turned medical area.

"Why should people fight for entertainment? I mean fighting in a life or death situation, understandable. But for the amusement of other, I vote that we abolish this tournament altogether." Hands slamming on one of the tables in the tent. As if the dramatic gesture was all that was needed to prove his point. The only thing it did was knock over a roll of bandages.

"A tournament that has been a time honored tradition for decades. I'm sure that will go well." Sarcasm practically dropped off of Cara's words.

A shared moment of silence ensued. Taking this second to think over his options an idea struck Luke. "There's this plant that has paralyzing properties, short-term of course. If I could-"

Cara's eyes widened at his ingenious plan. "Woah, woah, hold on." Walking up to him she placed her hands on his shoulder. "Kriff, Luke what's going on? You were fine just a while ago."

That was before he remembered his dreams. Visions of the Mand'alore's death now tormenting his awakened mind. Along with a feeling that something is off. 

"I'm just worried."

"Mando can take care of himself." She roughly patted him on the shoulder once she released her grip. "I've seen him fight and he's more than capable. Are you sure you're not anxious because you bumped into that good looking Mandalorian."

Luke did not appreciate the teasing smirk on her face. Or the suggestive lifting of her eyebrows. If anyone even comments on the deep shade of pink painting his face then he'll blame it on the weather.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw how he made you swoon. You know, you're going to make a certain someone jealous."

Luke let out a snort as he chuckled in amused disbelief. Who would get jealous over him? Brushing off that thought he used the Force to pick up the roll of bandage, as he did so another individual decided to enter.

The Manda'lore. 

"Your highness!" Luke squeaked out. In his scramble he bumped into the table. Causing a chain reaction of bandages and jars to tip over. Desperately, he tried to stop everything from falling by using his arms but failed. Internally Luke is begging every higher being that the newcomer did not see his frivolous use of the Force. "I-I didn't know you'd be visiting me."

The Manda'lore stood still for a couple of seconds. There was a tense silence as Luke waited for the Manda'lore to speak, anticipating the order for his death.

"I'm here to confirm that you're adequately equipped for the tournament."

Holding in a sigh of relief. "Yes, I just need to..." He awkwardly started to pick up all the fallen supplies. The King stared at him intently, not bothering to acknowledge Cara's presence.

Luke shifted his gaze everywhere. He still felt intimidated by the King's presence. Dark armor soaking up any light. In addition, the monotonous voice left Luke up to interpretation. Not knowing if he's in a good mood or just tolerating Luke's existence.

Unable to take the tense suffocating silence. Luke attempted to make conversation, "Good luck with the tournament. Not that you need it, you're one of the best warriors here. Probably the best. So you don't even need my," Ever since he came to Mandalore he's been rambling more. "Well, just please stay safe."

"And here I thought you would be rooting for Mr. Handsome." Cara put in her two cents.

The Manda'lore's shoulders became rigid. Slowly turning his helmeted head in Cara's direction.

"Who?" The King said incredulously.

A mischievous grin that obviously meant she was up to no good, emerged. "Luke here," Pointing her thumb at him, "bumped into this Mandalorian all dolled up in armor. Most likely entering the tournament. You should've seen him, Luke was about faint from all the swooning."

"Cara!" Abashed, Luke shouted to halt her from continuing.

Blushing bright as a tomato, Luke felt the heat radiating from his cheeks. Oh, how he wanted to save face in front of the King.

"Do you know the name of this warrior?" The King bluntly asked.

Confusion struck him. "Engres."

"I see."

At least one of us could. Why would the name of his feeble crush be of importance.

Turning on his heel the Manda'lore exited the medical tent. Not saying another word or a goodbye.

Cara's eyes shined with unshed tears of mirth. Hand on her mouth muffling her thunderous laughter. While Luke was not closer to understanding the Manda'lore's antics.

* * *

The heat was beating down on every individual in the coliseum. Many were fidgeting in their seats with excitement. Rows upon rows of Mandalorians gathered together to watch this spectacle. Various colored armor glimmered under the unrelenting sun, blinding Luke.

From the sidelines Luke stood. Watching as the warriors participating in the tournament flooded the battleground. Last but certainly not least, the Manda'lore made his entrance along with another Mandalorian in light blue armor that resembled the features of an owl. The cheering crowd grew quiet, awaiting an statement.

The light blue armored Mandalorian took off their helmet to reveal a shock of red hair. In a clear boisterous voice she spoke,"My fellow Mando'ade, it's an honor to announce the start of the tournament. Over the course of two days, warriors from all over our kingdom will be put to the test. We will bare witness to a show of strength or weakness. The finalist will have the privilege to face against our Manda'lore. Challenging him for the throne or substantiating his worth to the people. Let the battles commence!"

The crowd roared with cheers. The Manda'lore was escorted and sat on a throne dedicated to him, observing the first fight. A familiar set of armor walked and settled right behind him, standing guard. It took a second for Luke to realize that it was Cara, decked out in full armor, helmet and all.

Before he knew it a fight began. Weapons hitting weapons. Resounding clangs of beskar traveled throughout the coliseum. Every movement was swift and calculated. Resulting in a battle that made every hair on his body stand up.

A swing from a sword, a block from a mace. But one lucky hit was all it took. The consequences was a heavy thud of a fallen body and one victor.

Immediately, Luke ran to the fallen warrior. Red was leaking from the crevices of the armor. A stab wound in the lower abdomen, right in the vulnerable area where his chestplate ended.

Luckily Luke knew a spell that's strong enough to delicately heal any internal damage, yet weak enough to leave the surface marred. Cruel on his part and the temptation to thoroughly heal the Mandalorian was overpowered by the questions. How could a regular completely non-magical human basically make a grievous wound cease to exist?

Luke whispered as he held the warrior.“ _Þurhhæle dolgbenn_.”

“Physician, did you say something?” The injured person weakly said.

“No, not at all. You’re hearing things, must be from the lack of blood.”

With the help of others the Mandalorian was taken to his medical tent, then given the privacy to tend to the wound.

This cycle repeated over and over. Another fight, another body. 

Jogging back to the arena, Luke only caught a glimpse of the latest battle. One of the contenders yielded while being pinned by a shield. The winner preened in the glory, shield held high, the symbol of twin snakes watching his every move.

Luke brushed it as his imagination that the snakes eyes were following him.

The yielded man hurriedly took of his helmet. His pale sweat soaked face was concerning. No major injuries could be spotted but possibly a concussion or dehydration was the answer. 

"Sir, are you okay? What are your injuries?" Luke's asked while pulling the man's arm around his shoulder.

"I-I don't know." He said dazed. Eyes going out of focus.

"How are you feeling?"

"N-Nauseous. I can't catch my breath and my body is getting numb."

A concussion is the most likely case. These are common symptoms.

"It'll be alright sir. I'll do whatever I can to help." Luke voice softened, warmth and assurance bleeding into his voice.

"T-Thank y-you." The man feebly responded.

By this point Luke was carrying the man. Remedies running wild in his head when a recognized voice got closer. 

"Luke! Here, let me help." The victor, Engres, got the other arm and hoisted it. Taking all the weight from him.

"Oh, I apologize I didn't recognize you. Thank you for the assistance." A polite professional tone masked his nervousness.

"Not a problem. I should've been more aware of the state of my opponent. He didn't seem well from the beginning." Engres smiled and looked at Luke. Walking in a fast pace to the tent.

Tucking stray wisps of hair behind his ear, Luke bashfully talked. "It's not your fault. The heat is just terrible and your helping now."

Gently Engres placed the man on one of the unoccupied tables. The other harmed Mandalorian have been treated and taken to their homes to rest and recuperate in a more cozy setting. He already wrote down all the names of his patients and location of their homes, planning on making daily trips to check up on them.

"Sir, are you awake still?"

No response.

Before Luke could cast his weakened healing spell he saw beads of sweat on the man's face. Any color drained from his skin, leaving only a sickly pale tinge. Removing the armor he checked for an injury he may have overlooked. On the left side of his torso were two puncture wounds.

"These look like they're from a snake." Luke inspected the inflamed bites. 

"He must've gotten it before the tournament and didn't want to treat them in case they didn't let him enter." Engres reasoned.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Can you cure him?"

"In order to make an antidote I must have the venom from the snake that bit him."

This fact troubled Luke. To his knowledge the common species of snakes that lived in or near Mandalore aren't deadly. Perhaps his patient is allergic. He didn't know, there are many unknown factors.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." Engres rested his gloved hand on Luke's cheek. Luke placed his gloves palm on top intertwining their fingers.

"Engres, thank-" A hiss, faint, was heard from behind Engres. 

Luke whipped his head around but no snake or animal were to be seen. Walking around he continued his search, no luck. No other life form besides for the three of them was in the medical tent.

"Did you hear that?" Dread coursed through his veins.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything." A fast reply spouted from Engres.

"There was a..." Luke's eyes skimmed over the shield that rested on Engres's back. He swore that the twin snakes painted on the shield moved. Ruby red eyes lingering on his form. His calloused hand lifted and reached for the shield. The tips of his fingers glided on the smooth surface before Engres jerked his body away. Backpedaling until a foot of space was in the middle of them.

"Luke, I'm sorry to cut this short but I must prepare for my next battle." The man turned to the opening flap but paused. "May I ask of you something?"

Unable to stop himself from saying a quip, "You already did but go on."

"Will you accompany me to the feast tonight? It's being held in the palace. If you're too busy then-"

"I'd love to." Forcing a smile and clasped his hands behind his back. 

A few long strides and Engres disappeared. 

The sun departed and the moon greeted Mandalore. Bringing a chilled breeze and starry night sky that was definitely welcomed. A feast with all the competitors, even those that lost and obtained minimal wounds accumulated in the extravagant dining room. A fraction of the seats were filled, various plates of mouthwatering food crammed the long table. The Manda'lore situated at the head of the table, to his left was the red haired Mandalorian and on the right was Cara.

Luke sat besides Engres. The Mandalorians surrounding Engres were expressing their respect at his prowess. Conversations bounced off the stone walls as people dug in to the food. The King didn't touch a single thing. Arms crossed and not moving an inch. His tinted visor pinpointed in Luke's direction.

Self-consciously he bit his lower lip and swiftly excused himself. "I'm not feeling well. I think I'm going to head to bed."

"Let me escort you back to your room." Engres pushed back his chair halfway up. 

"No, no, I don't want to ruin your time. I'll be fine, but I'm grateful for your offer. Truly too kind of you."

Engres lifted one of Luke's gloved hands. Pressing a featherlight kiss upon his knuckles. During all this Luke could sense a piercing glare coming from the Manda'lore. He expected that from the King, an outsider getting cozy with one of his people, and it hasn't been a week since his arrival! The negative reaction is understandable indeed.

"Be careful mesh'la."

The slamming of a goblet drew attention. It's contents spilled from the rim of the cup. 

The Manda'lore's action ceased all laughter and conversation. Leaving him uneasy as he's the only one standing. Luke cleared his throat.

"My apologies your highness, I'm feeling unwell. I didn't mean to disrupt this wonderful feast." Avoiding any eye contact he briskly spoke.

With a quick nod to the guards protecting the entrance to the dinning area, Luke headed to his room. The dark halls of the palace created a portentous atmosphere. Shadows casting images that would make the faint-hearted freeze. Luke's only companion was the muted taps from his footsteps.

A tickle at his ear stopped him in his tracks. A dear and near voice gently guided him. Whispering directions that Luke obediently followed. His room got further away as his feet took over. 

_Third door on the right._

The creak of the heavy wooden door cut the quietude. Adrenaline showing up and made ever nerve in his body on edge. Absentmindedly forgetting to close the door after him.

Scanning the area briefly he saw a perfectly run of the mill room. A bed with space for one person, a small window showcasing the moons luminous light, along with a chest for belongings. It was identical to his personal room, aside for the items laying around.

Pieces of discarded clothing littered the floor. On the wall to his left at the end of the bed rested a sword and the shield gleaming in the moonlight. Engres's shield.

Luke inspected it with unbridled curiosity. Even in the darkly light room the ruby red eyes of the painted snakes glowed. Deep as a drop of blood but shined as brilliantly as a diamond. 

Enrapturing.

Trailing his fingers on the polished shield a warning ringed in his head. 

_Move!_

The next thing he knew the snakes came to life. Jumping out of the flat surface and materializing to become an actual living being. It lunged with its fangs proudly displayed.

On instinct Luke grabbed the nearest weapon, the sword. Swiftly, he cut the head of one of the snakes. Witnessing the death of its comrade the remains snake made its hasty retreat. Seeking shelter in the confines of the shield.

The decapitated head of the snake lied at his feet. Grazing the tip of his boots.

Seconds ticked by, or maybe it was minutes. In a haze Luke cleaned the sword using the inside of his cloak, placing it back in its rightful place. Just as he was about to pick up the snakes head, the door creaked.

Luke stood straight. The horror of the situation settling in his bones. He had to think of something. Anything to explain why he's here. He dropped his cloak from his shoulders and obscured the snake from sight.

Luke also made his slightly oversized tunic droop off one shoulder. Engres came into view. Shock and panic then eventually lust flitted on his face. His lips parted to speak but Luke beat him to the punch.

Throwing his arms around the taller man's neck, he pressed his lips on the other. Engres's scruff scratched at his face. To his expectation it wasn't anything special. Nothing magical or the feeling of gears fitting in place.

Muscular arms encircled his waist. Squeezing him to the broad chest that would of comforted him, if it weren't for the revelation.

Breaking away, Engres spoke breathlessly, "This is a pleasant surprise."

"Too much?" Luke hopes he says yes.

"No. Not at all." Engres pressed a kiss on his lips.

From his lips to his jaw and finally onto his neck.The trail left Luke light headed. He shouldn't be feeling like this, not to person using magic with ill intentions.

"But I'm afraid I have to cut this short. The tournament starts again early tomorrow and I can't-"

Luke caressed Engres's cheek. Thumb brushing his bottom lip. It took every ounce of effort to project compassion in his expression.

"I understand. You'll need to be in top shape."

Luke detangled from Engres's hold. He went back to his fallen robe and gathered the two items discreetly.

"Engres I-"

Engres interrupted. "Luke, I need to tell you something tomorrow after I win the tournament. If you don't like what you hear and decide not to pursue this relationship any further then I'll understand."

Engres lightly kissed Luke's forehead. This seemed like a farewell and he didn't know what to make of it. Nodding he quickly escaped the room.

He ran as fast as his legs could take him. Till he reached his desired destination, his workplace. Slamming the door shut, he practically threw the items on his desk.

Luke collapsed on the unwelcoming floor. Engres was...complicated. He wasn't pure evil. That would make things so much easier if he was. No, he's charming and gentle to him, a skilled warrior too. But he's also trying to kill his opponents. At least one of them, for the time being. 

Engres is probably using his enchanted shield to defeat those that can't be taken down by purely his own strength. He resorted to using magic to what, win a tournament? Challenge the Manda'lore for the throne?

Kill the Manda'lore.

It was as if the Force shoved his face right in front of this conclusion. Telling him that, yes this is his goal now stop him. Shaking his entire body in exasperation that it took him this long to realize.

Great, his first crush in Mandalore just so happens to be up to nefarious activities. That’s just wonderful.

* * *

  
“I must speak to the Manda’lore!” Luke demanded to the two guards stationed outside of the King’s quarters. As he lugged around a satchel.

It was the dead of night and nobody was in a cheerful mood.

“The Manda’lore is asleep and you are disturbing his rest.” One guard said matter of factly. 

“It is of the upmost importance!”

“If you continue,“

“But-“ Luke attempted to voice his concerns.

“I’m afraid to inform you that you’ll be sent to the dungeons.”

The dungeons! For trying to warn of a magical shield that held deadly venomous snakes. No, not this again. This quieted Luke in a heartbeat.

“How foolish of me. I’ll just tell him in the morning, when he’s not sleeping.” Luke spoke under his breath, “And two irritating guards aren’t being utter clotpoles.”

Geez, the adrenaline filled day and lack of sleep is making him grumpy unfortunately.

“The kriff is a clotpole?” Guard number two finally spoke.

“A what?” Luke innocently asked.

“You just said clotpole. I heard you.”

“What’s a clotpole?” He tilted his head like a confused puppy.

“That’s what I’m asking you!”

“What kind of ridiculous word is that.”

“You little-“

“What is the meaning of this.” A new voice intervened this riveting conversation.

The Manda’lore leaned against his chamber doors. The guards all but jumped in their place at his unexpected appearance. Rumpled sleep wear and the helmet haphazardly on.

“Your highness we were just telling the physician that-“ Guard one began.

“An important life threatening discovery has been made. That I must speak of with you.” Luke ended.

The scathing glares from the guards held no mercy him. If looks could kill then Luke would be burning on a pyre.

“...Come in.” The Manda’lore’s raspy sleep ridden voice blesses his ears.

Star practically filled to the brim in Luke’s eyes. He basically skipped as he entered and the door shut behind him.

“What is this important matter.” Luke could hear the emphasize on important.

“It’s about Engres.”

The Manda’lore’s fist clenched. Then crossed his arms, tension riddled his body.

“Go on.” A flat reply from the King. 

You can do this Luke. You have to do this.

“Engres is using a magical item.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to split this chapter into two. Cause it was surprisingly becoming longer than I thought it would be. Up next:
> 
> Luke: I have proof! I got it from his chambers. *gives evidence of deadly snake*
> 
> Din: hold up. You were in his room?


	8. Hypocrisy

**Quest 8: Hypocrisy**

**༄**

"That's a heavy accusation." Doubt overflowed the King's tone.

"I have proof!"

Luke could just imagine the raised brow even with the helmet upon his face. Opening his satchel he viewed the contents. Wrapped snuggly in his cloak was the severed head of the snake. Luke's gloves hands grabbed it and unraveled the fabric to show the King.

"In his chamber his shield, the one with the twin snakes upon it, was enchanted. The snakes emerged from the shield and attacked me. One of my patients was infected with a lethal venom from a species not known in Mandalore. Here, look."

Luke outstretched the snakes head. Giving the Manda'lore clear view. The Manda'lore was soundless. Helmeted head peering down. Simply scrutinizing the evidence. 

"Hold on," The King raised one hand. "you were in his room?" The King questioned.

Wha- Why is that the thing he took from his explanation. He's pretty sure that a murder attempt should be the main focus.

"Yes? Didn't you hear me," Luke eyes widened at his own tone. "Your highness."

"I'll get my guards to confiscate the shield and question Engres. Why were you in his room?"

"I-I was," Following a magic voice urging me to investigate my crush's room. Yeah, that will go over well. "Waiting for him. I wanted to surprise him after he finished up with the feast." A blush bloomed a brilliant red on Luke's face at what he was insinuating.

Luke could hear grinding teeth from under the helmet.

"Did anything happen between you two?"

Luke blinked. He had no clue why the Manda'lore was so fixated on his now nonexistent love life. There are more serious manners to attend to.

"I don't see why that's relevant."

"Answer the question Luke."

"W-We kissed." Luke stuttered. 

For some reason he feels like he should've never said anything. Maybe it was the unrestrained aura or how the King can make even the quiet frightening.

A minute of pure uninterrupted silence, then the Manda'lore opened his doors and ordered the guards.

"Take Engres to the throne room for questioning. Once he's gone from his chambers I want his shield seized. Be careful when handling it."

"Yes, Manda'lore." The two guards spoke in unison and left immediately. 

"You believe me then? About Engres?" Luke asked with the King's back turned towards him.

"I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt." No emotions inflicted his words. "If you are lying..."

"Lying? Why would I lie about this. I gain nothing from condemning Engres." Luke hesitated to admit, "I liked him."

A scoff left the Manda'lore's lips as he faced Luke. "You liked him? Someone who resorted to using magic instead of fighting honorably."

Luke knew this was the mindset of many Mandalorians. Using magic was considered cowardly, weak. Those that were born and raised in Mandalore were constantly exposed to this notion that magic is a replacement for hard work and skill. That magic at the end of it all will bring only destruction. That sorcerers are a blight that must be destroyed.

Still, it hurt to know that the one he was destined to protect held this belief. 

"Yes, yes I did. We barely knew each other but there was something about him..."

A longing tinged his soul. The potential relationship will never be explored. He's acknowledged this but a bitterness clung to his decision.

Promptly changing the topic the Manda'lore said, "Did you treat your patient already?"

Caught off guard Luke clumsily said. "I administered the antidote before coming here. He should wake soon."

"Good. We'll need him as a witness."

"Should I also-"

"You'll go back to your chambers. You're not needed for the questioning." The Manda'lore demanded.

The amount of times the Manda'lore has baffled Luke with his actions is absurd. I mean, he was the one to uncover this discovery. Shouldn't he be the one to provide his firsthand experience as evidence.

"Luke."

A sliver of hope that the king changed his mind filled his chest with warmth. He twirled on the heels of his foot and patiently stood, waiting.

"The snake." The King held out his hand.

The little inkling withered away, like a dying flower. Leaving disgruntlement in its wake. 

He placed the snake's head back in his satchel and gingerly passed it to the King. Erasing any emotion that may give away his thoughts.

As he walked away from the King, Luke knew that this order wasn't going to stop him from viewing Engres's trial. A without a doubt genius idea struck him as he walked down the palace halls.

The invisibility spell was both a gift and a curse. It was easy to cast, doesn't use up too much of his energy, but it wasn't infallible. He was only human and humans make noise. Along with the periodic mistake.

Over the years of battles and the occasional stealth mission, which usually resulted with an explosion, he managed tolearn the ability to soften the volume of both his breathing and steps. Except it seems that the royal palace has it out for him. His time and true boot desperately wanted to announce his arrival. The soles coming in contact with the stone floors created a clunk that held no mercy.

Luke had to synchronize his steps with a few Mandalorian's making way to the throne room. Freezing mid step as they sporadically looked over their shoulder, only to view nothing.

Finally, they arrived and he desperately tried not to accidentally bump into anyone as they lined the walls of the throne room. Encircling one individual who was restrained and being held down on their shoulders, knees taking the brunt of the weight, staring directly at the Manda'lore.

Engres.

His usual perfectly styled hair ruffled, random strands of gold tickling his face. Contempt radiated from his entire body. Tunic and pants in disarray as his expression soured the longer he looked at the king. The next thing he knew laughter slipped from Engres's throat.

Unrestrained and cacophonous.

Catching his breath Engres asked, "This is a bit excessive, don't you think Manda'lore?" He turned his head as far as possible. "This audience and for what?"

The Manda'lore gestured to Cara, decked out in full armor, who held his satchel and proceeded to toss it to the King. A part of Luke wanted to scream in frustration. He had to get attacked by a snake to chop off its head and they're carelessly throwing it around.

Digging in the bag the Manda'lore grasped the snake and unfolded it from the fabric that was obscuring it.

"Do you recognize this?" The King said.

Engres lifted one brow and was clearly not impressed. "It's a snake, sir."

"It is. The same species that poisoned the one whom you faced."

"Really? That's great news, sir. Now he'll get the needed antidote. But I don't see how that correlates to me being here. " An award winning smile lit up Engres's face.

"I have a source that accuses you of using magic, or at least a magically enhanced item." The Manda'lore droned on. "They said that this snake emerged from the very shield you wield and attacked them."

Whispers left the Mandalorians that were witnessing this event. Most were incredulous. Others spat out hatred and disgust at the meager mention of magic.

"This is ridiculous. My shield is just that, a regular shield. Whoever accused me is probably the actual culprit. Trying to pin the blame on me." Engres jeered at the noisy assemblage. 

"We have a witness that will attest to this claim." On cue the doors opened and a new individual joined.

Luke saw his until recently bed ridden patient along with a guard with them. He stopped himself from dragging them back to recuperate and observed his patient. A sheen of sweat coated the skin, but a healthy flush added color to the cheeks. No longer the feverish red that signified illness. Honestly he was impressed at how fast they recovered, most likely by sheer force of will, although he could see that they were leaning slightly on the guard.

"State the events from your perspective."

Wobbly his patient departed from their leverage. Taking slow and measured steps only to stop once he's to Engres's right side. Standing tall and unfaltering in the Manda'lore's presence. "Sir, during my match against Engres I was pinned down by his shield." His fatigued voice overtook the room. Drawing everyone's attention. "I felt a sharp pain but I dismissed it. I managed to get the upper hand but a wave of nausea distracted me."

"Why is this relevant?" Engres asked, quite blasé considering the situation.

Continuing his explanation without acknowledging Engres's existence. "I forfeited the match. I knew it wouldn't be a proper fight due to my rapidly worsening condition." He unraveled the bandages on his abdomen to reveal prominent snake bites. Still inflamed but in a considerably better state than before. "I let the heat of the moment overlook what was clearly done to me."

The whispers started again with more vigor. Previous disbelief transformed to credence. As more Mandalorians believed the words just spoken and any doubt dissipated, Engres's form shifted. His once nonchalant posture straightened. A look of acceptance and resolution were plastered on his face. Luke knew he was about to make a reckless decision. One only a desperate man backed into a corner would make.

"I, Sir Engres, would like to challenge the Manda'lore for the right of the throne."

With no second thoughts the King responded, "I accept."

* * *

"He can't do that, right?" Luke paced back and forth in his room.

Cara watched him be a fool. She knew he saw the whole fiasco. Putting two and two together. The discovery of an magical item being connected to Luke wasn't that far of a stretch. After finishing up her own business she headed immediately to his chamber only to witness his anxious actions. She leaned against the wall, viewing his increasing stress.

"I mean, that's why this tournament exist. They have a chance to challenge for the throne in a somewhat organized way. So the King has no need to accept challenges like these whether he likes it or not."

"Yeah about that..." Cara sucked in a breath through her teeth, a wry face presented clearly for him to view.

"What, no, please don't tell me."

"Anybody can challenge him for the role of Manda'lore at any given time. Usually all challenges are issued in the beginning of their rule."

"Then what's the point of this tournament?" Luke was incredulous. He has come to the realization that he might be the only sane human in Mandalore. Which is frightening since he willing stayed in a kingdom that would kill him in a heartbeat.

"Like I said before, to confirm that they chose a worthy warrior to lead them. It's mostly just an event to show off the Manda'lore's fighting prowess. The amount of times someone actually managed to usurp the throne this way," Cara concentrated as she tried to recall the number. "Two, maybe three times."

"But people will still be able to challenge him even after the tournament is over?"

"Yep." She said that as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Listen, Luke. This is a way for the majority of all Mandalorians to see what their leader is capable of. People will still have doubts and confront him, but it'll be significantly less after this."

"I...get it." No he honestly doesn't.

He wishes he could take a sleeping draught and pretend this was a weird dream. Unfortunately, he can't. No, he has to keep going. He has to-

"I need to speak to Engres."

"Why? You found out his evil plan, what's there to talk about?" Cara was genuinely curious.

"I want to understand why he did this. I feel like this is more than just the throne." Luke hoped it was, or his crush on the man was clouding his judgment. 

A sympathetic air emitted from Cara. Sighing, she raked her hand through he hair. "He's in the dungeon. I have a shift to guard him. I'll come get you and you can talk to him."

"You're the best Cara."

"I know." A exaggerated smug expression decorated her face as she left his room.

He didn't know how long he waited for her to arrive. The millions of questions he wanted to ask Engres occupied his rattled brain. Even when Cara came back and he casted another invisibility spell, Luke's body moved on its own as his mind was in a completely different world.

The rough shake of his shoulder brought him back to reality. They stood in front of the door that would lead them to an area with cells. A familiar setting that Luke did not want to see so soon again.

"Luke." Cara looked at him with worry. "I'll let you have a few minutes."

He took one deep breath and gulped. Gathering his wits he entered and closed the door behind him. Only one individual occupied the royal palace's dungeon, hidden in the very last cell on the left. Luke took at moment to scrutinize him. Engres sat on the damp cold floor covered in shadows, slumped against the wall and head titled down, cuffed by the wrist and chained at the ankles.

Luke coughed to get Engres's attention and he got exactly that.

"Hello Luke." The warmth that filled Engres's words were gone.

"Engres," His hands becoming sweaty because of nerves fidgeted. "I just-"

"I know it was you. You're the only one that kept trying to get close to the shield. Who knows how long you where in my room before I arrived, probably long enough to see something you didn't like."

It was like he was tossed into the kingdom of Hoth. Ice and snow chilled him down to the marrow of his bones, freezing himself in place.

"Why are you here? Come to insult me, tell me how disgusting I am? How much of a disgrace I am to all Mandalorians." Bitterness dripped off of every syllable. 

"I couldn't let you kill innocent people" Luke didn't know why he felt the need to be defensive.

Engres glanced at him, a mocking amusement in his voice made Luke wince. "Innocent? Really Luke, this is a kingdom full of warriors."

"Yes I know, but we're not at war. There's no reason to have needless bloodshed."

"Of course there's a war."

That caught Luke off guard. Uneasiness flowed through his veins. One more war already? It's hasn't been that long since he saw the end of one, he's not sure he could take being apart of another war.

Luke began to speak however the words weren't heard. This wasn't because of nerves, no, his mouth moved frantically but still no sound. He caught a brief glimpse of a glow from Engres's eyes then a slight pressure deviated from his vocal chords. 

Luke eyes widened. Engres not only uses a magical item, but he has magic too. A startling realization washed over Luke. Why he felt a connection to Engres so quickly and easily. The warmth and comfort he felt just being near the man. They were one and the same.

Engres suddenly lunged forward, cuffed hands barely managing to slip through the bars to grab the collar of his tunic. Luke was pulled forward and his head impacted on solid iron. Disoriented he defended against his attacker using the one ability he struggled to hide.

One push with the Force, Engres lost his grip and was slammed against the wall. They both made eye contact and Luke knows they must have identical expressions.

"Y-You!"

"I'm-"

Voices overlapped. Shock, confusion, then awe was manifested. Static filled the atmosphere and a soothing coziness wrapped both of them, like a thick woolen blanket was draped over their bodies.

Engres was gradually lowered to the ground. Once his feet met stone he walked to Luke again. Only this time an intimate smile that Luke had become accustomed to graced his sight.

The happiness that Engres proudly shone with was almost suffocating. Eyes shined with hope and hands caressed Luke's bruised face.

"I can't believe this. You have magic, you have the Force." He was looking at Luke as if he were the most wonderful thing in the world. The dull pain alleviated, leaving no trace of an ache. "It's been so long since I've met another."

"Another?" Luke asked.

Darkness invaded the once jubilant man. "You have to help me Luke."

"I-I can't. You're facing the King tomorrow and you tried to murder someone."

"I didn't want to kill him, but it had to be done."

"It was a simple spar. He yielded and you didn't even try to cure him after." Luke just wanted to comprehend what Engres is thinking. What led him to do this.

"He's a means to an end and I'm so close Luke." Engres took his hands away from Luke's face to grip the iron bars of the cell.

"Close to what? Getting the throne?"

"I don't want the godforsaken throne." Disgust was evident in Engres's tone.

"But if that's what it takes, then so be it. Mandalore needs to change. I can help bring a new era of peace."

"Mandalore is already at peace and change is happening. Mandalorians are rebuilding and the kingdom will thrive once more."

"How long will that last? A year, maybe a decade, then they'll try to find someone else to fight, if it's not between themselves. They always do." Engres started to pace the confined space. Chains jingling with every step. "They crave it, long for it, the adrenaline that comes with war."

"People can change." Luke said steadfastly.

"Yes, they can. Although a push is required sometimes." Stopping in his tracks. "Tell me Luke, how many kingdoms allow magic within its boundaries?"

A crease formed on Luke's forehead, the question throwing him out of the loop, as he actually put some thought into it.

Engres persisted, "Two, perhaps four. Nevertheless, there's so many restrictions that it's not worth the risk to reveal it." His eyes grew misty as he casted his mind back to the past. "Did you know that Mandalore used to publicly execute all sorcerers? I lost count of how many deaths I witnessed as a child. I grew up constantly fearing for me and my sisters life."

"You have a sister?"

"Had an older sister, she had magic as well. My buirs were bounty hunters, they would repeatedly come back home with injuries, part of the job they said. One day my mother was badly hurt, the healers couldn't do anything so she demanded to be brought back home to spend her last moments with us." A self-deprecating chuckle echoed in the dungeon. "My sister had a better handle on magic, always did. I begged her to do something, anything, so she healed her. Our mother was restored to health, as if she was never wounded at all, and you know what she does next?"

A shudder crawled up Luke's back, and despair left his bones aching. Engres's pain was palpable, smothering his entire soul. 

"She alerted the patrolling guards, told them that sorcery corrupted her daughter. One moment my sister was with me, then next she's being dragged from our home. The last time I saw her was when she was hauled to the front of the palace, tied at a stake and set on fire." Tears threatened to leak from his eyes. A glassy stare piercing Luke's form. "No matter how hard I try I can't forget the smell of her burning flesh. Nor her dying screams, her anguished cries for mercy."

Luke couldn't imagine this happening to Leia, didn’t want to imagine it. They might have been separated for most of their lives, but he could feel a link with her even before they met. Subconsciously clinging on to an accustomed intangible bond that glowed with unconditional love. Consoling him through his trials and tribulations.

“Luke, imagine Mandalore being one of the first kingdoms to live with sorcerers in harmony. We wouldn’t have to hide. We would be equals with everybody else. Then others will follow in our footsteps until there is no more fear, no more deaths, just _balance._ ”

“And you need the crown to do that, you want to kill the Manda’lore.” Luke gulped and stared at his boots, arms wrapping himself in a hug. “Are you not listening to the Force? This is the opposite of what it desires.”

Engre frowned, creases marring his porcelain skin and lips parted slightly, the start of an unsaid sentence. The clang of an abruptly opened door hitting the adjacent wall cut off their conversation.

Cara’s head slowly appeared with a sheepish wince clearly saying ‘oops’. Scanning the room she nudged her head, indicating that it was time to go. 

Luke wished things were different. That they didn’t need to leave each other on such a upsetting note. Unfortunately, his wish will not be granted. One last melancholy glance and he walked away.

* * *

He knew the outcome before the match started. Engres was stripped of his shield and beskar armor. Given only a wooden training sword. A battle between Mandalorians is supposed to be fair and just. Neither having an advantage or disadvantage, facing one another on skill and strength alone. But Engres wasn’t a Mandalorian, not anymore. No, he resorted to using magic so he is no longer one of them anymore. He is an enemy.

The first couple of minutes Engres managed to hold his own. Dodging every strike, the spear only a hairs width away from contact. Eventually, his breaths got labored and movements became sluggish. In a last ditch effort to survive he finally used magic. Flinging the Manda’lore’s weapon with an invisible force.

Luke was paralyzed. The steady rise and fall of his chest halted its ministrations. Closing his eyes, he tried distracting himself from the war cries coming from those around him, the rampaging Mandalorians that flooded the arena. The smell of iron so intense he could practically taste it.

He wonders if this will be his fate one day. Just another sorcerer destined to die by the hands of those who hate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be all shenanigans and Luke giving terrible excuses and somehow getting away with using magic. 
> 
> Kinda devolved into this so...Anyway I wrote this at 3am and I am so sorry for the mistakes.


	9. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din is completely irrevocably hopeless and he knows it. Well if he didn’t, now he does.

**Quest 9: Plan**

**༄**

  
For the past week Din has noticed Luke becoming a shadow of himself. Bright, brilliant, tender hearted Luke was just going through the motions. His body would move, but his mind was elsewhere. Grief was truly a sadistic thing, adhering to one dedicated to heal.

He's not sure what he could say to comfort him. He doesn't want to say some half-assed words of consolations that held little to no truth. To say sorry and not mean it. 

Din knew that wasn't the approach to take. So he decided to comfort him in ways that didn't involve the intricacies that comes with words. He was a firm believer that actions spoke louder anyway. So he bid his time, taken to silently observing Luke from a distance and he's come to some conclusions. 

First, he loves nature. Spending a copious amount of time in the palace gardens. Gently caressing the petals of various flower and just thriving in its presence. He would sway with them when a breeze made its appearance, soak up the golden rays of light, become part of an oasis of serenity.

Second, he favors food leaning on the sweet side and does not eat meat. Din subtly asked those who worked in the kitchens what a certain physician favored, what he disliked. You know, to obtain a better idea of how to better provide for his guest. Nothing more and nothing less. Nonetheless, some of the staff have reported back after hounding Luke for dishes that he wants, sprinkling in comments to make him feel less guilty for asking for certain foods. Dishes such as blue milk custard, pika cake, and eopie cream pie.

Din sat at his desk in his chamber, Grogu on his lap, a book opened showing numerous flower and the meanings behind them. His fingers trailed absentmindedly over the text, not really paying attention to what was written instead focusing on the pictures, he lingered on one specific plant. Tilting the book up he asked. 

"How about this one?" Din directed towards his son. Knowing he's not going to get a describable answer.

Oleander.

"Buh!" Grogu responded.

"Okay, should I give him a bouquet?"

A gurgle and a giggle was heard. It seems like a verdict was made.

* * *

Din did not immediately run away to hide behind the corner of the corridor after knocking and placing the flowers in front of the door. He absolutely did not. Nor is he sweating in anticipation while waiting for Luke to be greeted by his gift.

Impatiently he watched, hearing the sound of Luke saying 'come in' only to have nobody enter, seeing the door open slowly and a head of golden blonde hair peeking out. Luke looked around and Din quickly ducked behind the wall.

Holding his breath, he counted to ten before taking another chance to see Luke's reaction. The physician head was titled down, studying the flowers. He gradually lowered himself, carefully picking up the bouquet and retreating back to his room. 

Din thought this was a mission well accomplished. 

The next time he saw Luke was on the very same day in the library. He was sitting on the floor, book laid upon his lap, and was flipping through the pages at light speed. Dark circles beneath his lashes, shrouding freckles that created constellation on pale skin

"What are you doing?" He asked hoping his voice didn't sound too monotonous.

Luke nearly jumped at his unexpected question. Wide blue eyes closed instantly once fully realizing his presence.

"Your highness, you scared me." The blonde rested one hand over his heart, a long exhale slipping through his lips. Gathering his bearing he gave a weak chuckle and said, "Well, you see something happened and I don't know what to make of it. I thought this may help clarify things."

Luke held up the book of his interest, giving him a clear view of the title, _Courting Traditions_. A swirl of emotions lodged in his chest.

"Are you perhaps interested in someone?"

"Oh, oh no! I'm not. I doubt I'll be pursuing a relationship anytime soon." Luke rubbed the back of his neck. "I already looked through a different book and I thought talking a different approach may have better results." Suddenly he grabbed a different book that laid to his right and handed it to Din.

Gloves fingers grazed one another, a hint of warmth permeated through his fabric covered hand. Din used all his willpower to not show a physical reaction, to stop himself from taking off his gloves in order to chase that warmth and get closer to it.

He flipped the book around and what he saw left him confused. " _Combat and the Ways to Wage It_?"

"This morning a bouquet was left for me at my chambers door. It was oleander, a poisonous flower, and I'm not sure if this was an indirect insult." Luke pointed to the book in his hand. "Or maybe a gift and the meaning behind it is going right over my head."

Din swallowed, "This is most likely a case of miscommunication."

"Really?" Luke asked with genuine curiosity.

Giving a firm assured nod he asked calmly, "Does oleander have a different meaning where you're from?"

"I’m not well versed when it comes to that aspect of flowers. I can just tell which are and aren’t poisonous, along with the benefits. I do know that usually giving a poisonous flower tell the recipient that the donor wishes for an untimely death." Luke shrugged. “At least from where I grew up at.”

Oh _,_ _oh no_. Thank the kriffing maker that he did not write a note with it. Okay, just pretend he had no involvement. Simple enough.

“If this turns out to be a serious threat, I will personally see to it that the individual is apprehended. I won’t let you be put in anymore danger.” A determined lilt coated his statement.

Luke watched him closely, the sparkling pools of blue looking for something, and it appear as if he found it.

His features softened, pink hue coloring his cheeks, and in a delicate voice bordering on a whisper he spoke. “Thank you your highness but-“

“Din.” Blurting out his name with absolutely no remorse, he watched in faint amusement at the shock adorning the others face. “You may call me Din.”

The surprise melted into contemplation. “Din,” Luke said, testing the name on his lips. “Thank you Din but you don’t need to go through any trouble just for me.”

Frankly, he would lock himself in the dungeons if he asked him to as long as he said his name again.

“It’s no trouble.” He’s so lucky he wears a helmet or else his flustered reaction would be clear as day. “It’s my duty to ensure the welfare of those residing in my kingdom.”

Quickly as possible Din turned and walked out of the library. Desperately trying not to trip or bump into anything as his mind was in utter pandemonium.

All of his emotions in downright disarray over a one syllable name.

* * *

His next plan on comforting, _~~courting~~_ , Luke will go better. This time he has a second opinion.

“Why can’t you stop being an idiot and just ask him out.” Cara told him.

“Are you saying my plan is bad?”

“I’m saying is that you’re making this unnecessarily more complicated than what it should be. Just ask if he wants to have lunch with you.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Okay, so having random servants give him his favorite snacks throughout the day, and little love letters all the while staying anonymous is more simple.” She tactlessly refuted his master plan.

Cara was met with silence.

“I know you’re getting love advice from those terrible romance novels in the library. So as your friend I will tell you this, your plan will go disastrously with your luck.” 

With one deep sigh she continues. “How about I ask Luke if he wants to have lunch with me. Then you show up in my place saying that I couldn’t make it due to whatever,” She left it up to him to make an excuse, which is a dreadful decision.

“I don’t know about this.” Uncertainty was evident in his tone.

“You want to stay up all night finding poetic ways on how to complement his eyes for your love notes. Talk to multiple people on giving food at specific times, while not completely embarrassing yourself?” 

No he doesn’t. But he’s not going to admit that. At least not in front of Cara. Especially since she discovered his only source of romantic advice came from a piece of literature that’s filled to the brim in cliches, and unrealistic standards. Despite knowing all that he still used it as a guide.

Well, because he’s hopelessly infatuated with a certain physician and all common sense left his brain. Along with his basically nonexistent love life contributing nothing of value. Maybe a plan from someone that did not lose all sensibility will work better.

“Okay, sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter with snippets of Din just being a mess

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going down the rabbit hole that is dinluke


End file.
